The New Immortals
by ahmadqazi132
Summary: percy and friends become new gods Includes different emotions inluding love and jealousy later on. Name Change, Previously * The New Rulers of Olympus **COMPLETED*** SEquel Posted : The New Immortals : Return of the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

OK so i am going to start a new story about percy and his friends as gods.

I don't know what to really start off with so i will just name their titles.

Percy is the God of the Seas, Earthquakes.

Jason is God of thunder,lightning, and king

Piper is Goddes of Love

Thalia is Goddess of the Hunt

Annabeth is Goddes of Wisdom

Clarrise is goddess of War

Will is God of the Sun

Rachel will be Goddess of Marriage

Leo is God of forges, fire

Grover is God of Wine

Nico is God of underworld

Connor and Travis are twin gods: of travelers, theives etc

Katie is Goddess of Agriculture

Reyna Goddess of War


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the real story now

I don't own PJO or HOO but I own the story line.

Percy P.O.V

Have you ever had a day when you wanted to be special. I don't

I was just hanging around with my girfriend Annabeth and suddenly a camper came running into my cabin and told us we had to go because Chiron wanted us.

When we arrived in the big house, a sad sight treated us. My trainer who was immortal was all old and weak. Annabeth and I ran to Chiron and helped him sit straight.

"What happened, Chiron?" Thalia said as she entered with the gang.

"Olympus is fading, the gods are dying. Since they gave me immortality, without them I am useless" Chiron replied in a faded voice

"What do you want us to do, Chiron." I asked.

" We must contact Olympus."

I tried controlling the water for an Iris Message but couldn't.

" We must got to Olympus and quickly." Chiron declared.

We got the van and drove to the empire state building. The security guard was not there . We grabbed the security cardand entered the elevator.

I was not prepared for what we were going to see.

Read and Review

I am going to try to upload every week but I am not promising anything.


	3. Becoming Olympians

Same Disclaimer

Percy

Olympus was in ruins. The houses were battered. The throne room was dirty and looked as if it was unimportant. Jason opened the door and I almost fainted. The Olympians were sitting in their thrones but their clothes were torn and unclean. The hearth which was usually bright was nowso dim you had to focus on it to see the tiny fire. We all bowed to Zeus but the once proud and mighty ruler was now too weak to do anthing but weakly nod at us.

" Heroes, we are fading. Our time is over. The world must be saved because without us controlling our powers, our enemies will surely rise." Hades said. I couldn't help but wonder why Hades seemed more powerful than the others. Then realization hit me. Of course, Hades was not tied into Olympus as much as the others but still he was connected.

" What are we to do?'' Chiron asked even though we all knew he couldn't do anything.

"Our children must inherit our power so that everything can be at peace again. You can not refuse this heroes. Now quickly repeat_ I inherit the power of my parent and swear tobe loyal to Olympus for as long as I am a God or Goddess._"

We repeated what Athena said but some of us were relectunt while others were a bit quick.

Jason P.O.V.( Change of Characters :)

I felt the power of the skies as soon as I repeated what Athena said. The throne room suddenly started repairing itself and our parents were fading into nothingness, I could feel their powers leaving them and then nothing. I realized Percy was the first one to recove after me and then whispered something to Annabeth who started speaking.

" Since we are the Olympians, do we have the power to heal you " She asked Chiron who nodded.

When we all agreed Chiron became his old self again and summoned the campers and also contacted Lupa who said the Romans will come as quickly as they could and asked for The blessing of explained that it allowed them to travel ten times faster than they could ever be and after a small hesitation, the twins of hermes repeated what Chiron told them to be and Chiron said they now had the blessing?

Then Chiron said"...

Read and Review.


	4. Explaining

This chapter is dedicated to Blitzing, Black Roses1228, Thomaskm99, and WisdomGoddessAthanae.

Reyna will not be a Goddess right now. She will be later on in the story.

I own only the plot.

Percy P.O.V

_Chiron said," _Sit on your thrones to finish the transfer but It will hurt."

I should have listened to Chiron because it hurt so much I literally started smoking. I was relieved to hear Chiron say that it was our mortal blood that was being destroyed to be replaced with ichor, blood of then the Romans arrived because we could hear them arguing with the security guard, When they finally got to us, we had to explain what we were doing on the thrones and why we were 12 feet tall.

We told the Greeks to stay on one side and the Romans to stay on the other side.

"Jason since you are king, you can have the honor of explaining the situation." I couldn't help but smirk at him.

Jason P.O.V

I hate Percy. Now I have to answer the demigods questions.

" I am sorry but the Gods have faded, Olympus was in turmoil, New rulers had to be made or our enemies would rise, and the Titans would take control of all we care about?'' I said.

"But why did the OLympians choose you pethetic people?" I am sure that was Octavian." And I as augur should have known before you."

''You will speak with respect before us or suffer the wrath of the Olympians, Heirs to the former Olympians." I lost my control.

"Come on Jason, we all know you don't even know how to control your powers."

"I am sure I know how to shoot this bow, so stay off." Thalia said with her bow. Really she had to be protective of me. I mean I am Ruler of Olympus, I can take on anyone.

After explaining for a million times, we were free to talk with Chiron about our duties. He told us our jobs. I was to look for where to cause storms and handle Olympus. Percy was to care for the seas and cause earthquakes wherever he saw appropriate. Nico was to manage the underworld and he got himself a throne on Olympus. Katie was to help farmers grow food or destroy crops if she felt the farmers were not thankful. Piper was supposed to make love affairs and all that stuff. Clarrisse was to cause fights and train heroes. The twins had to deliever all messages and provide shelter for people etc. Annabeth was to make new stuff with Leo. Thalia had to take care of the hunt and drive the moon . Rachel surprisingly took over Hera's spot I guess because she didn't date. Will was to drive the sun and help cure people etc. Grover took over Dionysus's part.

This would be interesting especially since I am King.

I have to make Jason arrogant

I am sorry for any Jason Fans.

Read and Review.

I have to know if you guys like this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy could not be the king because Percy it would destroy the storyline I have. I have a poll for who percy is going to be with. I am thinking about an oracle. The old cabins would be changed since there are new gods.

I don't own anything except the plot.

2 days later...

Leo P.O.V.

It has been two days since we became gods and I love it. Chiron explained that we could be at multiple places at once so I can work on inventions and Party. I love dad's forge. It has everything you can wish for. I was sad to learn the cabins had to be remade to fit us. Our new cabins will still be the cabins of our siblings and our kids. Mine had a hammer over the door and pictures of fires because I was a fire-user. Annabeth's cabin had a book above the door and Thalia's totally changed. She had a lightning bolt above the door and images of animals around. Grover's cabin had a goblet above it and plants around it. Rachel's hadn't changed much. Will's was totally bright and had a bow on the door. Percy's cabin had Riptide above it and Pegasuses around it. Jason's had the same cabin like Zeus because apparently he was more like Zeus as a ruler. The others also had their cabins changed a bit.

Percy P.O.V.

Chiron said we had to marry before the summer solstice because our parents wanted us to. I knew Jason was going to ask Piper but I had Annabeth so I didn't care.

1 hour later

Still Percy's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it ! Annabeth dumped me because she said she wouldn't have time for her relation anymore and then I saw her making out with a mortal. I thought I know Annabeth but apparently not. Now who am I going to marry because it was still required even if a certain Goddess of Wisdom just dumped you.


	6. Ally or Enemy?

No one for percy yet

pls vote on my poll

This chapter is dedicated to Blitzing. Thanks for helping me with this

I don't own anything and Blitzing owns the new character.

Nico P.O.V.

I can't believe Annabeth left Percy. I mean she was perfect for him and he was faithful to her. We had 2 weeks before the summer solctice and I didn't have anyone to marry. Jason already proposed to Piper, I wonder

what Reyna would do when she learns about it. Just when I was thinking these thoughts in the throne room, a black vortex opened. Out of it stepped a girl about my age when I was a demigod. She radiated a darkness

greater than even my helm of darkness could conjur. We immediately took out our weapons not sure if she was an allie or a foe.

Annabeth asked," Who are you?" I felt as if she was a child of Hades since she had an aura of darkness.

The girl replied , " I, I am Veronica, Goddess of Shaddows, Daughter of Nyx, primordial goddess of the night."

We all quickly bowed because we knew she was more powerful than us. She nodded at us and made a pitch black chair for herself. We all waited for her to say something since we did not want get on her bad side.

Veronicia said, " I have come to aid you for your planet will soon be attacked by erebus, Primordial God of the night." Even though I knew Erebus was powerful, I knew Veronicia was more powerful because she had to have a immortal father.

I couldn't help but laugh inside my head as Annabeth asked, " Lady Veronicia, we know you are an immortal so who is your father."

Veronicia replied coldly," That is for me to know and for you to not find out. Anyways were you not mortal a few days ago, Wisdom Goddess."

'' We must train your campers so that they can fight the monsters the enemy will send."

" How are we to know you are not working for Erebus?" I knew Annabeth didn't mean to be rude but she made a mistake. A Dark bow appeared in Veronicia's hand and she was gone. I thought she had gone away but she spoke so I knew somehow she had turned invisible.

" You dare to accuse me of working with Erebus, I will...

What will Veronicia do to Annabeth

Read and Review pls


	7. Chapter 7

Please review so I can update faster.

I don't own anything.

Percy P.O.V.

As Lady Veronicia got up from her chair, the throne room was surrounded in black darkness. Even my powers that could see in the deepest of Oceans was no use. Annabeth slowly backed away but I didn't do anything to help her after what she did to me. Veronicia took out a bow and aimed at Annabeth. Annabeth was paralyzed so Will made a powerful blast of light which made the room a bit better. I must admit Annabeth was smart when she quickly bowed down and asked for forgiveness.

" Do not ever try to judge my statements for I am Goddess of Shaddows, Daughter of Nyx." Veronicia replied. " I will come back in one week , be ready to house my soldiers."

We bowed as she left but were secretly relieved that she was gone. I could feel Annabeth was offended by this but she kept quiet. Thalia said she had to leave to take care of something with her hunters.

Thalia's P.O.V

I went to the camp the hunters had made and went inside my tent to get some rest. I still remembered the day two weeks ago when the I told the hunter's I was a Goddess.

**Flashback begins**

_**As we left the throne room, I panicked because I had to explain what happened to the hunters ALONE. Chiron came over and smiled at me as if he knew what I am thinking.**_

" Don't worry Thalia, I am positive the hunters will like you as the new leader." Thank goodness he didn't called me Lady.

_**"Thanks, Chiron."**_

_**I willed myself to be teleported and I was in the camp. Phoebe saw me and was shocked that I teleported into the camp and even shocked at what I was wearing. **_

_**" Thalia, why are you wearing clothing only Lady Artemis can wear?" She Exclaimed/Asked.**_

_**"Don't worry I can explain everything." By this time the whole camp had gathered around us. Just great, Now it is going to be even harder. **_

_**" Girls, I am sorry to tell you this but The Olympians have passed away -**_

_**I was interrupted by a daughter of Demeter who said ," What do you men passed away, They are Immortals."**_

_**-" Even the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus must pass to the next generation. The Sixth Age has started, The rule of Lord Jason has begin for the millenias we will be immortal."**_

_**The Camp was in Chaos after that, some were too shocked to do nothing but stare while others bowed to the bow that was given to Artemis by Selene, former goddess of the Moon.  
" How do we know you are not just trying to fool us because of something?"  
**_

_**I immediately went and got the bow which left the hunters in awe. No one could even touch Lady Artemis's bow except a person who had the power of the Moon inside them. **_

_**...**_

**Flash Back ends **

_  
1 week later  
Still Thalia's P.O.V.

I knew that being a Goddess was going to be hard. I had to protect the hunters, hunt with them, and do my duties as Goddess of The Moon. An IM appeared with an urgent request that all the Olympians come to the throne room. I told my girls to relax and that I would come back as soon as the meeting is over in Olympus.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Please review because I will not be motivated to update quickly if you don't. I will try to make them longer and vote on my poll please. Calypso is winning as for who percy should be with. Percy will have a special part greater than Jason so that is why I did not make him the Ruler of Olympus. If you have questions pls tell me in your review. Blitzing owns the character Veronicia**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO : Blitzing, greekfreek101, A guest, cry, and WisdomGoddessAthanae. Thanks for reviewing the story.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

**Percy P.O.V ( he is the easiest to do)**

Jason was talking to Veronicia when I arrived in Olympus. I could feel that they had an argument a moment ago but I didn't say anything. We waited until the rest of the people arrived and then Veronicia got up to say something.

" My soldiers will be hear after this meeting so I wanted to warn you not to mess with them. They don't care about you but it is because of my order they have come to help us. " She said.

" I understand Lady Veronicia and will you be staying with them." Annabeth asked.

Veronicia said yes and then said to go tell the campers in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to meet in Camp Olympus, a camp a block a way from Mount Olympus that we used for defense and meeting with the demi gods. Athena had come up with the idea in the War against Gaea because some of the campers of Camp Jupiter didn't want to stay in Camp Half-Blood.

We did as Veronica had asked and now we were in Camp Olympus and about to greet the soldiers of Darkness, supposedly the most powerful group in the world. Out of a black vortex about 10 people wearing pitch black robes. I knew that Lady Veronicia would introduce us if she wanted us to know who they were so I kept quiet. Veronicia appeared out of the vortex and said,

" I will introduce you to the commanders of my forces after we eat so don't ask questions.

Veronicia then used some kind of power to make a cabin and the commanders went inside it. Veronicia followed them and told us not to bother them. Such a great ally.

1 hour later...

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Oh how I regret what I did. And people say I am the smartest Olympian. First, I had to destroy Percy's heart and now I have even made an enemy with a lady more powerful than Percy, Jason, and Nico. I hope I can change what I have done. We were going to the dinner room and even though all of us Olympians ate at the big table today, Percy sat with our old friends. I saw Clarrise glare at me so I guess she found out what I did.

Once we finished with food we asked Veronicia if we could know who her commanders were and she said yes.

The commander who had a staff that had wings on it stepped up and said " I am Ultron, Commander of the Assasins of Darkness, and the wielder of Speed."

Another commander with a staff with hammars on it said , " I am Borton, Commander of the Armory.

A commander with a wand of magic said, " I am Carlon, Commander of the magic guild, Wielder of Sorcery."

The rest of the commanders said their names and then said their titles. Then Veronica told us to meet her in Olympus so we can know their real Identities.

None of us were ready for what was about to happen. We were about to know many secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this is irritating, I have more than 1,600 views and not even 20 reviews. Pls review because I will not update every couple of days if you do not review. it is really bad if you don't get reviews so ****Review!. ****Calypso is winning on the poll with 2 votes. The poll will end soon so vote.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Andrea Perseus Sista , mason shaddow, WinterRainbow, BlackRoses1228, PercyJackson-LordOfTime,Thomaskm99,Blitzing.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Percy P.O.V.

We arrived in Olympus at the same time as Veronicia. She was with her ten commanders. I followed Jason and the others thinking back in past memories. I was interrupted when Veronicia spoke

" You all know who my commanders are so without further a do, I will let you see for your selves." She gestured to Commander Ultron and he took of his hood and he was ... LUKE!  
"Luke! You are alive!" Annabeth exclaimed and went forward to hug him but he stepped away and said " I do not talk to those who are unfaithful to those who love them." His voice was cold and harsher than I ever heard him speak. Annabeth was shocked but kept quiet.

Commander Baltron took of his hood and he was Beckendrof! I ran and gave him a manly hug. " It's good to see you too, Percy." he laughed.

Commander Targata took of her hood and now Thalia was shocked because the person was Zoe, Former liutenant of Artemis.

Commander Len took of and Piper was surprised to see the person she had heard so much about in the Aphrodite Cabin, Silena.

Commander Dong was Castor, the dead son of Dionysus.

Commaner Carlon was Michael Yew, The boy I had sacrificed to slow down Kronos.

Commander Mal was Malcolm, who dissapeared a few months before we bacame olympians.

Commander Sola was Bianca Di Angelo, and nico almost fainted when he saw her.

We didn't know who Commander Fang and Star were but nodded to them. I was so shocked that they had become so powerful yet happy that none of them held any grudges against me for anything.

This war will be very different now that the commanders were mostly my friends.


	10. Seige of Atlantis

**More than 200 views!Guys I really need ****Reviews!**** I want to know your ideas. If you have a charectar you want me to put in the story then pls use this format or your character will not be used.  
Name**

**Age**

**Godly Parent**

**Abilities**

**Personality ( Optional but reccomended )**

**Thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to KayJune,Blitzing,mason shaddow, riku, RuLeROfOlYmPuS, and Son of Erebus god of Shadows.**

**Keep voting on the poll. Results for right now are:**

**Calypso: 66%**

**Annabeth:33%**

**All the others are 0%**

Annabeth P.O.V.

I couldn't beleive it! Luke was so harsh to me and he laughed with the others but glared at me. How does he even knows I broke up with Percy? He knew me better than he knew Percy and he chose him as a friend over me. Ariel, A mortal blessed by Lady Hestia, came over me and put a reassuring hand on me. She had become the new Goddess of the Hearth so she did gave Hope. I put a fake smile on and went away into me palace.

Percy P.O.V.

I was walking along the path when I got a feeling something was wrong in the Oceans. I commanded Delphin to report back to me what was causing the disturbance but I got no reply from Atlantis. I was worried because no one could close my communication to Atlantis. I teleported myself to Atlantis but I wish I hadn't.

Atlantis was fighting a war for it's freedom against Sea Monsters I had never heard about. Delphin came over to me and said,

" Lord they have almost breached the south side, I ask you to protect our people." I replied

" I am God of the Seas, Emperor of Atlantis, I will not leave my people to die." And with that I charged straight towards who I thought was the main enemy on the south side of Atlantis. When I got near enough, I realized the man was Oceanus, Titan of the Sea. I immediatly willed my Trident to appear. It was a beautidul weapon given to me ny Hephaetus. It had a button that changed it into a spear and the spear could be changed into Riptide. Since I was a god, I made it my main weapon. I shot a ray of energy that would had disentigrated any comon monster not protected by a powerful being but all it did was sting Oceanus.  
" Little Godling, I am Titan of the Sea. The sea heals me like it heals you." Oceanus said in an ancient voince. I willed the water to attack Oceanus but he blocked it. I knew he could beat me easily so I told my forces to retreat and the cyclopes to repair the wals while Mermaid archers to attack the enemy. I told Tyson to follw me into the throne room and also informed the Atlantian council to meet me.  
The Atlantia council included Triton, Amphitre, Delphin, Conon, the best archer who was a merman, and some warriors.

"Lady Amphitre, Is there a way that we can beat Oceanus, since he is your father you might know."  
" My father is difficult to overpower but he can be easily destroyed if he sees an energy of warmth like the sun."

" But how are we to get the sun this deep in the ocean." Delphin said.

I knew we couldn't use that suggestion but if the other Olympians were to help me, It wouldn't be as hard. I had to get Jason to agree to let the others to help me. I was not on good terms with him because I did not like how he ruled and he didn't like my opinions so it will be difficult but no worries. I will not falter because of him.

I asked Delphin to take care of things and went to Olympus.

**Like it? Hate it? tell me in you REVIEWs.**

**I will update even quicker if you guys review a lot. Let's see if I can get 4 more reviews which will equal 20 REVIEWS.**


	11. Betrayed

**I don't own anything.**

**REVIEW!**

**This chapter is dedicated to KayJune, Blitzing, mustachmonkey05, and my friends Joel and Emmanuel.**

**Extra long chapter. More than 2 pages**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I asked the other Olympians if they could help me with Atlantis and they said yes except Jason said "STOP!''

He continued , " Percy, I am sorry but you are God of the Seas. I think you are powerful enough to defeat Oceanus so No, we will not help you."

I was angry , " Jason, I ask you again, let my friends help me, or else.."

" Or else what, Percy forget it. I am Ruler of Olympus, and I hereby decree Olympus will not help you."

"You will regret this Jason , stop it." Grover pleaded with Jason but it was of no use.

"So be it, I will not help you in the war against Erebus and if the need arises, I will join him to protect my people, you will pay for this, Jason Grace."

I left Olympus and left for Atlantis.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I cannot believe what Jason did. He made Percy an enemy of Olympus. Veronicia will not be pleased with this. And I know that his fatal flaw is loyalty but he is also loyal to his people. This will prove disastorous.

While I was thinking this, Veronicia arrived and asked for all the Olympians to be present. Jason told us everything was ready so Veronicia asked,

" Then where is the Son of Poseidon? I thought he was an Olympian.''

" He is a minor god, Lady and he will stay a minor god for the rest of eternity. " Jason shocked me by saying Percy is a minor god.

" WHAT!?" All of us said.

" Perhaps you have forgotten that Poseidon was one of the three brothers and therefor an Olympian." Then Veronicia slowly understood. " What have you done?''

"Did what i had to do for disrespecting the Ruler of Olympus.

'' You stupid god! Erebus is approaching with his huge armada by the seas and I needed him to slow them down." Veronicia said. " We must go and bring him back."

Veronicia transported us there and we asked the guards to get us Percy.

**Percy P.O.V.**

As soon as I got to Atlantis, I told Triton to take care of things and went to my quarters to rest. I knew I had only one choice and that was to go to Erebus's side. I sensed monsters heading to New York but I didn't stop them. I slept an hour before a servant came and woke me up saying The Olympianscamewanted to talk to me. I went to my throne room and greeted the Olympians by saying,

" What are you doing here?!"  
" We came to apologize and want you back," Annabeth said.

"Are you crazy? After what that king of yours did to me, I will not come back nor will accept your help."

"Erebus will destroy you after he destroys us." Veronicia argued.

" To protect my people, I will join Erebus if I have to. "  
"No, if you do that, Erebus will destroy all of us," Veronicia said.

"If he doesn't want to come, let him be a traitor and stay here." Jason said.

I turned around, " This is my palace, do not talk to me like that here , _KING," _I spat at the king.

Jason took out his bolt and...

**Review so I can update so you know what happened. **


	12. Jason becomes a Jerk

**REVIEW!  
For this chapter regular is Percy P.O.V. **

**Bold= ANNABETH P.O.V **

**Percy P.O.V.**

Jason took out his bow thinking I would be scared of him but I just laughed.

" Jason, Do you really think you can threathen me in my own palace," Now I turned serious. " GUARDS!"

Immediatly Merman and Sharks and My Council entered the Room. Jason slowly realized he was trapped because they had just transported to my domain without an invitation which meant I get to decide when they leave.

" I have kept quiet when you talked all about how powerful you are, how you are the most powerful god of all. Now I am tired of it. You dare to think of throwing me off the Olympian Council and make me a Minor God. I am God of the Seas, Rescuer of Artemis, Retreiver of the Eagle, Defeater of Kronos, Atlas, Heperpion, Slayer of the Namean Lion, the Hydra, Kempie, and countless others. I have led the second great phrophecy and defeated Gaia and more than four giants. I am the Saviour of Olympus and Hero of Rome. I am Perseus Jackson.  
" And you? You make me a minor god?" I was practically exclaiming. " I am fit to be ruler of Olympus!" And with that I commanded them out of my domain.

" Percy... Wait... " Thalia said but I didn't care.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**I didn't beleive Percy ever thought so much. He just accepted what we gave him and he didn't say anything. I know we have wounded Percy. I hope we can see the same Percy. Jason didn't even realize Percy was trying to warn him to be a better ruler and went ahead doing what he was doing before we visited Percy. He called for a council meeting and told us he wanted to add a new Olympian and asked if we agreed. I was not in the mood to argue so I said I agree. Then he told us the person was Reyna, and he wanted to make her his immortal wife. **

**Wait! Piper !**

**I watched as she held the tears in and excused herself. I followed her with Thalia. We knocked on her palace's door and she opened it. I could see she had let the tears out as soon as she got there. I tried to comfort her knowing how much I hurt Percy. Thalia reassured her she was perfect, except most men were careless except a few like Percy. I knew if Percy learned about this, he would practically kill Jason because I knew he still cared about us.**

Jason then told us to come so that We could make Reyna Immortal.

**Will Jayson get what he deserves.  
Well REVIEW so I can update so you can see for yourselves.**


	13. Followers

**This chapter is deticated to KayJune, Blitzing, Joel, Emmanuel and Adrian. **

**Hope you like it. I had to do a science project but I wanted to update. REVIEW and I will update quicker. Annabeth has won the Poll! We will see that in later chapters.**

Percy p.o.v.

I couldn't believe Jason. I thought he was a good guy but he turned into a stuck-up king when he got power. Right now, I wanted to kill him but I had to face Oceanus one more time before I admitted defeat and had to go onto the other side. I ordered all of Atlantis's powerful soldiers to come with me. Oceanus laughed when he saw us.

" You think you can defeat me with that army." More laughter.

"I am not as weak as you think, Oceanus." I said. I charged with Riptide. Oceanus took out a scyth and attacked me. I barely was able to defend against him. I commanded my troops to attack and a hard fight was upon us. Triton was wounded on his right arm and Delphin was slashed all over his body. I continued the fight with Oceanus and started to tire out. Oceanus, sensing this, faught with an even greater ferocity. The leader of the mermen, Dorris, blocked a slash that would had hurt a lot. I gave him a brief smile and started to get my soldiers to retreat.

Once everyone was inside the palace, I went to get some rest and asked Delphin to release the sharks and the Cyclopes to shoot the catapults at Oceanus's army. I woke up a bit later and held a council meeting. I told them I was going to try to reason with Erebus because victory seemed impossible right now. Triton didn't like this but he didn't argue knowing I was still angry.

I prepared a message to send to Erebus.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

**I wished Jason would just apologize to Percy but I knew that it was no use. First of all, Jason was not going to apologize. Second, Percy's pride was wounded and it would not heal that easily. Jason destroyed not just Percy's throne, but also his identity. He wouldn't be the same anymore. **

**I wanted to apologize to Percy but he wouldn't even allow any of us entrance to the seas so I couldn't go in his domain without declaring war and I was not crazy. I didn't help Jason on finding how Reyna was to become an immortal and it didn't matter even if I helped him. Once Reyna found out he had broken Piper's heart, She pretty much ignored him. Serves him right. **

**Veronicia had started training our campers and we were also trying to help them. The camp's lake dried up so we had to make extra defense there and the nymphs were, well lets just say not happy, when the Poseidon Cabin and table was gone. Most of the campers were angry that Percy was treated so badly and told us they were going to pray to Perseus to accept them in Atlantis since that place was better. Jason said he didn't care but I cared. **

**We had 400 campers and about 160 of them left for Atlantis. We were weaker in power and now campers had to make bigger patrols. Most of the Minor gods kids went so we basically had the Olympian Cabins with us. **

**I don't know what we are going to do.**

Percy P.O.V.

While I was writing my message, Dorris came and told me some demigods wanted to see me. I told him to invite them in and I was surprised to see so many demigods were here.

" If Jason sent you to fight me, Tell him I don't fight innocents!" I shouted thinking that's what thinking that's what they were hear for.

" We don't follow the Olympians anymore. We follow Perseus. " A camper shouted.

"I cannot allow myself to put you in danger. I don't even have the strength left to protect the people here." I said,

" We are here to follow you . It does not matter if we have to fight ."

I decided to give in.  
" So be it. I, God of the Seas, welcome you to the the city of Atlantis. You have a bit of my powers. Some of you have water, sme of you have earth.

I was happy I had some support. I put the message away for now...

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews.**


	14. Percy becomes a friend, for now

**This chapter is dedicated to like, Dragonlord Supreme, Karissa Evangelo, Alexandra2717,vincedlc,autobot, and riku. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

**REVIEW! ****so i can update quicker**

**I dn't own anything.**

Percy P.O.V.

I satarted training the new campers who wanted to serve me. I knew that I still didn't stand a chance but I had a few minor gods on my side too. They had criticised Jason and came here, with my permission of course. I had Alexandra, the new goddess of youth and grace. I also had Hecate, Morpheus, Hypnos, surprisingly Thanthos, and Nemesis. I figured they came because of my help but I greeted them warmly and gave them the best Atlantis had to offer which was not much. I brought mom and Paul to Atlantis so no one could harm them. Paul was so shocked that he fainted the second I teleported them here. My mom said she had to tell me something so I followed her.

" Percy, you can't be so hard on Annabeth, I know she made a mistake but every one makes mistakes." My mom said.

" I can not even associate with them, how do you propose I talk to her or any of my other friend." I replied.

" Jason broke up with Piper, but did she run away like a coward." my mom said.

"JASON DID WHAT!?" I exclaimed / asked. " He is destroying Olympus, Even the last Olympians were better than us." I called my guards to get me my armour and weapon.

My mom asked me where I was going and I told her Olympus before dissapearing. Jason was talking to some girl when I shot a blast of water energy at him. He barely had time to dodge before it hit him.

" What do you think you are doing?" Jason asked.

" Get out of here, girl." I ignored Jason for now. She quickly ran away seeing my face.

I shot another blast of energy but this time he was prepared. He summponed his spear and shot a lightning bolt at my energy blast. The rest of the Olympians came and were shocked to see me here. I took out my trident and attacked Jason.

" You have did nothing but stupid things, Jason Grace. But now you have aroused my anger breaking the Love Goddesses Heart!"

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Percy' voice changed into an ancient and powerful voice. I was terrified that Percy was acting like this. His eyes wante revenge, and he was not going to stop.

He continued, " I will send you to Tartarus."

Lucky for Jason, Veronicia came at that time and stopped Percy from killing Jason. Veronicia informed us that Erebus's army was landing in New York Harbour and would be here in about half of an hour. None of the minor gods or goddesses had went deserted over to the enemy so we were ok at that angle. Before Percy went away, he said he would help us fight Erebus.

**" Only because I serve Good. I assure you that I, Perseus Jackson, will leave Olympus after this war."**

_**Piper's P.O.V. **_

_**I went to my palace after the council and was surprised to see Percy waiting for me.**_

_**" Hey Piper, I can't sty but I just wanted to say I am sorry about Jason."  
**_

_**" No worries." I replied. " Percy I have to tell you something." ...**_

**What will Piper tell Percy?**

**Review so I can update so you can find out.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Percy Changes

**Ok guys, I need your help.  
Should I make Hazel and Frank immortal in later chapters or leave them as demigods. A guest just brought this up.**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**This one is a bit longer.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ares'sBestLittleTaunter ,imsopretty44, Gold Testament, Joel, Adrian, Blitzing, Emmanuel, and Kayjune. thanks for reviewing.**

**Previously:**

**Percy, I have to tell you something,"...**

Percy P. O, V

I waited for Piper to continue and she did.

" Percy, Annabeth still loves you, What she did was a mistake she regrets even today. Go talk to her some time and see how it works out, Okay?"

" Maybe, but after this war. I am not in the situation to get into a relationship right now." I replied.

" All right , well if you would excuse me, I have to check up on something." She said and left.

I teleported to Atlantis and told the war council to come.

" We will fight Erebus, We will not falter . I will serve Justice to all." I said. They agreed with me so I told Triton to get our armada ready. This time I was ready for Oceanus. I first told everyone to shoot at them with spears, bows, catapults , etc. When we had killed the monsters arround Oceanus, We all charged. More monsters came but I was ready for them. I made a teleporting hole to Olympus and a lot of them teleported to Olympus. If Jason won't help me, I am sure he will protect his palace. Oceanus charged at me but Triton and Amphitre faught him. Amphitre was a good match for Oceanus since Oceanus was her father .

" You will pay for this, Percy Jackson." He said and charged at me.

Triton P.O.V.

**Oceanus charged at Percy but Percy changed . He shone more than Oceanus shone and his eyes were pitch black.**

**" You will fight me, Oceanus . I defeated Gaia herself and you will fight me ." Percy's voice was different. " I will destroy you, pathetic titan. "**

**Saying that, he shot a blast of energy more powerful than anything father could come up with. Oceanus tried to block but in vain. He fell unconcious and the monsters lost their formation. Percy shot another energy blast, and the monsters were gone. I was afraid of him and I could see all the other soldiers were too because they all stayed away from him.**

"Now that that is done, we can go fight the monsters near Olympus. Go get some rest but be ready, we are moving in one day. Erebus will pay for sending Oceanus against me. " His voice was different even now after his eyes were back to the sea green ones. "

**All the soldiers went away and then we, the war council and Percy, went away too. The citizens who couldn't fight, which was children, elder people, and all females, were awed by the victory. Woman couldn't fight except the war council because Percy had said it was not proper to make women fight. Atlantis's rules have changed after Percy became ruler because he had different opinions about the rules than father had. One of them was that Atlantis woul not harm mortals.**

_**1 day later...**_

Percy P.O.V.

I got a powerful force with me and started to travel to New York. I drew my chariot which I loved. It had a design of waves on each side and riptide on top of a pegasus on the back. In an hour, we reached New York and I saw the Olympians fighting a huge force of monsters. They seemed like ants to me so I said.

" Erebus, Come fight me yourself. These monsters are too weak." The Olympians stared at me.

The Sky darkened and darkness evolved around us. A sign I knew was Erebus's appeared and Erebus himself stepped out. I was not impressed. He looked just like Ares except more uglier.

" Who seeks their death by challenging me." Erebus said.

" I , Perseus Jackson, Defeater of Gaia and her sons, challenge you." And with that I charged.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**Percy charged Erebus and I knew Erebus stood no chance, Primordial god or not. Percy glowed so much that the monsters Erebus had made out of darkness dissapeared. Wait! that means Will can...**

_**What will Annabeth tell Will? Who will win?  
We will see next chapter.**_

_**REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to Giru94,PercabethForever1,Gold Testament, Ilovemyhorse1997. Thank you for reviewing**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

******Annabeth P.O.V.**

**"Will!" I shouted.**

"What?" He answered back.

**" Try to make a ball of light, the monsters die when they have light near them."**

"All right." He started working on a spell.

**Percy charged Erebus and Erebus took out a black sword. They fought with each other, but this time, Percy was in a rage, he didn't go on the defensive side, He just did offense. We helped him by fighting the monsters and Will destroyed the last monsters with his spell. Percy finally beated Erebus but Erebus escaped saying this,**

" You will pay for this! You will also pay, my daughter for joining them." Erebus said and dissapeared. 

**"Wait! Erebus is you father, Veronicia" I asked.**

"Yes," Immedaitly the olympians took out their weapons except Percy.

Percy P.O.V.

I didn't take out my weapon because I could understand what Veronicia went through. I walked over to her and said,

" Put your weapons away or face me." Jason, I am sure, got angry by me saying that.

" You will help the daughter of your enemy, you traitor."

"Traitor, You are the traitor yourself. You don't care about Olympus, all you care about is yourself." That shut him up nicely. " And Veronicia is also the daughter of Nyx, I do not want to fight both Erebus and Nyx and their children . Maybe if you do then you may kill her but I will not participate in injustice, Veronicia went against her father to help us and you are thinking of betraying her. That's what you are all good at, aren't you." With that I told Veronicia she could stay in Atlantis if she wanted to, I had a palace for visitors. And I myself teleported to Atlantis.

**Jason P.O.V.**

The nerve of Percy Jackson! He treated me like I was the servant and he was the king. I don't know what's happening. Everyone is after Percy. I ad given birth to a demigod but didn't tell anyone right now. I didn't want to endanger him. His name was Jack and his powers were over lightning. His mother's name was Jacqulin Garcila, I saw her when I was on a quest and liked her immediatly. I didn't want to be unfaithful to Reyna at that time so I didn't get in a relation with her but now I was free. I gave him my blessing so that he could become my campion.

**I went to the throne room and asked Alexandra to get me some nectar. She was the daughter of Hebe so she had inherited that job. After drinking some, I went to my room to rest**

**...**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me in your reviews**


	17. Chapter 17

**Some announcements before the story:  
I mostly DON'T update on weekends **

**This is how I will update from now on**

**1 review- in a week**

**2 reviews- in 4 days **

**3 reviews - in 3 days**

**4 or more reviews in 2 days.**

**I don't own anything but the plot**

Percy P.O.V.

Jack, a son of Hermes, who had joined me in Atlantis, asked me what we were plannng to do next . Seriously I don't know. This is not how i wanted my life to be. Sure its cool to be a god, but I have so many enemies...

I said," Train, you must be ready, Erebus will want revenge...

Suddenly the room was engulfed in whiteness and out came a man.

"Percy Jackson, arent you." I could do nothing but nod. I motioned for Jack to leave because I did not want anything to happen to him if the man was an enemy.

Once Jack left, the man started speaking .

" I have come to help you against your little war against Erebus. I would had appeared in Olympus but none of them there are worthy of my power. I wish to give my blessing to one person. He shall be my Champion, the hero of balance. And only you are worthy enough of that position."

I laughed at that statement. " Since you know so much, you should check who is considered strong and who is not. I am not even an Olympian." At this the man laughed which surprised me.

"I don't consider that power. To me, that son of Zeus is no better than a dog. Now you, young one, have all the potentials needed. You are extremely loyal, brave to the point that you make Hercules look like a coward, and stronger than any hero Earth has ever seen.

" You flatter me too much, I am nothing compared to some heroes."

" Not to me and I should know. For I am the creator, ruler of the void, Chaos."  
I immediatly bowed down and said my apologies. "I am sorry, but like my father, I resemble the state of my realm. And we have not recovered from fighting Oceanus. I could not prepare a welcome for you."

" And that's one of the reasons I want you as my champion...

**I know its short but I needed to get Chaos to appear since thats how the story is going to be. Remember, update date is shorter with more reviews.**


	18. Note

**I just wanted you guys to know I deleted my new chapter because I will change it. thanks again and I am sorry**


	19. Take Over?

**Percy P.O.V**

**Lord Chaos continued, " You show modesty, I have known many heroes on this planet, but none have been greater than you, Perseus. You are powerful enough to restore peace to this world. That king of yours lacks virtue to keep Olympus safe. I am not just the creator, I also protect what I create and I need heroes like you to help me. You shall be my champion, the most powerful being to walk on this earth."**

**I bowed down and stayed like that awaiting my orders. Chaos told me to get up and gave me his blessing, I felt the change come into me. My figure became much stronger and i could feel the powers of the universe come into me. **

**" Percy, I can make you even stronger but you must leave this planet for a hundred years."**

**I replied with this, " Even though I am grateful for your generous offer, Atlantis needs its ruler."**

"You could ask that boy Frank to rule over Atlantis for now. He is brave and will defend your city. "  
" Frank is the God of Animals, I cannot double his duties for my benefit. You have already given me more power than I deserve, I believe this is enough, my lord."

**"You are a true hero, champion. Live well, succeed. "  
**

**Lord Chaos left and I called the citizens of Atlantis to the palace. I hereby proclaimed Chaos as Emperor over Atlantis and asked the war council to join me inside the palace.  
**

**Once we started the council, Delphin asked me why Chaos had been proclaimed Emperor since we knew nothing about him. **

**" Lord Chaos has visited me and given me his blessing. It is only appropriate for me to acknowledge him as greater than me as I am his champion. "**

**" Chaos ... talked... to... you..." Delphin stuttered then bowed down. ''This is indeed a good thing. My lord, Jason, that king of Olympus is weak and unfit to rule over all the immortals. I ask you to fight him and get Atlantis as Capital of the immortals. "**

**" Delphin, this is insolence. I have no right to disobey the rule of the late Olympians, anyway, have you not seen what power has brought me. I cannot take over the throne." **

**"But I believe this is why Chaos gave you your powers, He wants you to take over Jason's spot so that all immortals can be happy. Jason is not powerful enough to control even his own subjects.****( Author: cough Per cough cy cough)**

**"Delphin, consult the people, I will follow the rule of the people."  
**

**Hope you like it. I am kind of making it into war because I think it might prove good like that except the part about not having their original personalities. **

**Review**


	20. Oh OH

**HI guys, I am touched by your reviews. Keep reviewing.**

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

**Percy P.O.V.**

**I gave my orders to ask the people about ascending the throne and I got a yes. Dang it, but I must follow what the majority says. I told my soldiers to prepare for another war and went to Olympus with the council . I loudly exclaimed,**

**" OLYMPIANS! Come here. " **

**Slowly they all came one at a time and were surprised I was here. I started speaking before they had a chance, **

**" My people and I have decided that the current ruler is weak, he cannot be allowed to keep the throne or Olympus will suffer." i said.**

**Triton continued for me , " We have decided that Lord Perseus should take the throne and have come to convey this message." **

**" Outrageous! How dare you, Perseus, you wish to take my throne and call me a weak. Have you forggoten I killed Krios, Destroyed Kronos's throne, Saved Lady Hera, and i was the praetor of Rome. "**

**"Haha have you lost your brain. I defeated Gaia, Kronos, and other countless enemies, and you want to match your deeds. I even held Erebus back. Now I must obey my people and take the throne, by force or with peace. Your choice. "  
"Very well, you leave me no choice." Jason said.**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
Annabeth P.O.V. **

**Jason took out his master bolt and shot at Percy but Percy just laughed and deflected it with his hands. Then he said,**

**"Now you will feel real power."...**

**...**

**What will Percy do.  
Review**


	21. A new life

**I am touched by all the reviews. Thanks.  
Sadly, I only own the plot and nothing else. **

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Annabeth P.O.V.**

**When Percy said that, he took out a sword made of pure diamonds and pointed it at Jason.**

"You wish to fight me, I accept." Jason could barely defend himself but survived.

**"Jason, I will fight you with all the force of Atlantis, and I shall win. But I ask you one more time, will you surrender and not dishonor yourself?'' Percy said.**

**" Surrender to you? Go get your army ready. We will crush you and that pathetic army."**

Triton, Percy's brother, whispered something to Percy and Percy nodded. 

**" Triton has told me something important. If any of you wish to come to my side, this is your chance. I will not show Mercy later."**

**I follwed all of the other Olympians to Percy's side. Jason cursed Percy and since he had more power on Olympus, he threw us out. Percy transported us to Atlantis, and I was awed by the city. It looked even greater than Olympus. guards guarded all over the city. Percy led us to the war council and said this.**

**"Since more of the Olympians agree that I should take the throne, I hereby declare Atlantis as capital and you will all be given posts. If you cannot do your duty correctly, you will be punished according to the law of Atlantis. Triton shall be in charge of the military, Delphin shall be in charge of the Economy, Borris( the merman) shall be in charge of supplies, and Tyson in charge of the armory."**

**He gave the rest of the war council posts. Then he looked at us Olympians and said,**

" Annabeth, you are the Main strategist. Thalia and Frank, you are in charge of animals. Clarrise, I will give you the post of being in charge of weapons. Grover, you are in charge of our plants. Katie, in charge of our sea farms. Connor and Travis, you prepare traps for the enemy. "  
He gave the others posts too and then asked Lady Hestia to become an Atlantean, what we, Olympians, will be called now. He then led us to the Hall of the Past and showed us statues of all of our friends and of the former Olympians. I was surprised that he did this. 

**After that he showed us our palaces and then he left and told us to get some rest except he asked me to accompany him.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
What will Percy tell Annabeth?


	22. Chapter 22

**Please review. I love it when you guys do. **

**I own only the plot.**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

**I nervously followed Percy outside my room to another chamber. He explained his mother wanted to see me. He beckoned me into a door but didn't follow me in. Mrs. Jackson was wearing a beautiful dress fit for an empress. Well, she was the empress so it was fit for her.**

" Hello, Annabeth dear."

" Hi, Mrs. Jackson. How are you?"  


**"I am fine, thank you. Now, can you walk with me, I need to tell you something important."  
**

" **Of Course. "**

I followed her into a beautiful and gigantic garden. There were servants working in it. 

**" Now Annabeth, I need to know if you still care about Percy. Even thoughe doesn't show it, he still cares about you. If you want, I can speak to him about it if you are shy."**

My reply was this, " Please do , Mrs. Jackson! I care about him but I don't know if he cares about me."

"Very well, I will talk to him tommorow. Go rest now, I will talk to him tomorrow.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))))**

**Percy P.O.V.**

**(It wasn't much so I decided to add a bit of his P.O.V.)**

After I got Annabeth to mom, I walked back to my palace. Uh! I miss the old days. It was such good times. Even though I had to fight Gaea and her sons, It was still a better time than this. I have already usurped the throne therefor disobeying the late Olympians. I have already given offices to my allies even though I don't know if I will win.

**"But you will win," someone said. I turned arouned to find none other than Lord Chaos. I bowed down and replied to him,**

**" With your help, I can surely win any war. But if I use my superior power to win from Jason, the magical world will not view me as the true leader, but a tryant."  
**

**" A tryant! You! I wish to see someone who calls you a tryant. You only follow the wish of your people. " He said and then continued.**

**"Go and prepare your armies. Fight Olympus and make Atlantis the true capital. Make your father proud. Since you wish to fight with justice on your side, I will not help you, but I will be here to put the crown on your head when you return victorious. " With that he dissapeared.**

I told a servant to get the army ready to leave after dawn and went to sleep until tomorrow.

We were at war now.


	23. Petition! Must Read

**Hey Guys . I need to tell you something really important thst might make this story a story of the past. Fanfiction is deleting stories for basically no reason. If that was to happen to **_**The New Rulers of Olympus**_**, it would be horrible to those who view my story as an excellent one.  
So I beg of you to read this, copy it into your story and also sign it.  
Thank you. With this the people who are deleting the stories we like might stop.  
Again I must thank you.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Star AJT 84**

**E. Wojo**

**Shadowwriter329**

**Kuro Arashi**

**An Udar**

**Master of Grimoire Heart**

**PJandLGequalsLove**

**XTheSonofHadesX**

**Ncalkins**

**MidnightSun0110**

**rj00**

**ahmadqazi132**


	24. A victory for Atlantis

**Ok Guys, I want reviews because I am getting discouraged from updating because of the lack of reviews. If you don't like something in the story, tell me in the reviews. I am still accepting new characters but they might not have a big part since the story has already went deeper. Pls read the petition because it could affect this story. **

**Atlantean is one of the former olympians, while Atlantian is a citizen of Atlantis. Just didn't want you guys to be confused.  
I own only the plot.**

**I have a question to ask. I don't like to copy other people's work so I wanted to ask, do any of you know of someone who might have the same story like me so I can apologize and change my story. Thank you in advance.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Percy P.O.V.**

**I woke up to the sound of war cries. Quickly changing into my armor and summoning my trident, I went outside and and saw the troops of Atlantis fending off the last of attacking forces. When I asked a guard who attacked us, he answered that Jason with his army had attacked Atlantis saying that I was a traitor and justice should be served. I laughed at this since I knew his real motives. He couldn't fool a child with his pathetic strategy. He thought I will surrender even before I rally my armies to attack Olympus, which was weak because of the Olympians, or Atlanteans, had recently left therefor taking their defenses with it.**

**I summoned my chariot and attacked the enemy with my personel warriors. I called them Defenders of Atlantis. They mostly consisted of the campers that had joined me when Jason mistreated me. We attacked and easily killed many enemies because they were in a disarray. I must admit Annabeth had done a terrific counter-attack. I heard a loud roar and coming against me was the Ruler of Olympus himself, Jason Grace. I was disgusted he had the same last name as Thalia.**

He summoned his spear and shot a lightning strike at me. I effortlessly deflected it with my trident and said,

**" You want to use magic, I will show you magic you have never seen before."**

( I think it's a bit too short so let's add some more.)

3rd Person P.0.V.

Lord Perseus willed fire to appear above his trident. When Chaos had given Percy his blessing, Percy had gotten the blessing of the elements so he could command any element to a certain degree. 

**Then he used his willpower to combine the fire with water, air, and stone to make an energy of elements around him and shot it at Jason from each of the four sides. Jason could not stop them all so he used his powers to destroy one of the energies and retreated from his chariot and got his army to retreat.**

**Perseus, knowing his army's morale was high ast the moment commanded for soldiers to chase the enemies and for the rest to prepare to march to attack Olympus so that this war could end as soon as possible so that the magical realm could see peace.**

Sorry! I couldn't put in Percabeth today but I think this was a surprise most of you weren't thinking of. Remember to Reiew.  
Until Next Time.  
- ahmadqazi132


	25. Talking

**Come on guys! I only got 4 reviews for 2 CHAPTERS! That's bad. I should get 4 reviews per chapter.**

**So please review/**

**I own only the plot, not Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Some of you have questions about the petition we have. I really don't know much about it but as a writer whose story might get deleted, I felt it was my duty to show this petition. This petition, I believe, started a few months ago but Fanfiction still deletes stories.**

**Now onto the story :**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

**The armies of Olympus were ready to march. Perseus had appointed Thalia, Frank, and Will as the leaders of the front. Nico and Piper took care of the right side while Rachel and Katie took care of the left side of the army. The Stolls and Leo took care of the rear and the rest of the Atlanteans were with Lord Perseus in the middle. Perseus ordered the army to move as fast as they could and to head straight to Camp Half-Blood since the campers had come to Atlantis's side. The army had more than 5,000 soldiers while Olympus had only about 2,000 soldiers since many Olympian soldiers had been killed in the battle. **

****

Percy P.O.V.

**I commanded the army to head for Camp Half- Blood, then from there, we will strike Olympus with the demigods and finish this war before too many casualties take place. I had planned a strategy with my strategists. It was simple yet effective. **

**We soon reached Camp Half-Blood and I told the soldiers to rest because I wanted to strike Olympus in 2 hours. I had the Atlanteans take turns in guard patrols because it will be horrible if Jason caught us unaware. **

**I talked with Chiron about the battle. I could feel he was sad that we were fighting each other but it must be done. Chiron said that it would be best to take him unaware so that casulaties could be few and I replied,**

" Don't worry, Chiron. We will march soon and come back victorious. "

**He smiled and then I told him that Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, and Camp Olympus should be abondend after the war and a new camp should be made. In that camp, Romans and Greeks would live together and it should be near the city of Atlantis. Since Atlantis was in the atlantic ocean, the new camp should be in the Arran, a Scottish Island.(Author's Note: It's real! ) I said it should be called Camp Chaos, named after Chaos.( Obviously)**

Chiron said they would do it if it is what I wished. I made sure he was ok with it. 

**Jack, the son of Hermes, told me the army was ready.**


	26. Battle of Olympus

**Has anyone read The Mark of Athena yet? It's awesome! I finished the book already. Rick Riordan gives us another great book. Pls read this, this is the PJO pledge:**

**The Percy Jackson pleadge:**

**I promise to remember Percy**

**whenever I'm at sea**

**I promise to remember Annabeth**

**whenever a spider comes at me**

**I promise to protect nature**

**for Grover's sake of course**

**I promise to remember Luke**

**when my heart fills with remorse**

**I promise to remember Chiron**

**whenever I see a sign that says ''free pony ride''**

**I promise to remember Tyson**

**whenever a friend says they'll stick by my side**

**I promise to remember Thalia**

**whenever a friend is scared of heights**

**I promise to remember Clarisse**

**whenever I see someone that gives me a fright**

**I promise to remember Bianca**

**whenever I see a sister scold her younger brother**

**I promise to remember Nico**

**whenever I see someone who doesnt get along with others**

**I promise to remember Zoe**

**whenever I watch the stars**

**I promise to remembe Rachel**

**whenever a limo passes my car.**

**yes I promise to remember PJO**

**wherever I may go**

*******************************************  
I think we should add these verses,**

**I promise to remember Jason**

**whenever I hear thunder**

**I promise to remember Reyna**

**whenever I see a girl that is a leader**

**I promise to remember Leo**

**whenever I see a boy who likes fire**

**I promise to remember Frank**

**whenever I see a boy who looks like a baby**

**I promise to remember Hazel**

**whenever I see a girl whi wears old-fashions**

******************************************  
Sorry if you don't like it.**

**One more thing, who thinks I should get someone to beta the story but I will update slower or just update like I do now. Thanks**

**Now let's go to the story**

**Percy P.O.V.**

**The battle was here at last. Both armies were layed out on 2 sides. The Olympian army, even though smaller than my army, were taunting us calling us traitors and stuff like that. **

**Jason would occasionaly shout saying to start the fight but I told my army to ignore them and attack when the sun was high up in the sky. Some of my skilled strategists understood my strategy. The Olympian force had the sun in their eyes and Will was making it so it stayed like that for some time.  
**

**I had ordered an elite force of five hundred cavalry to go from the back of Olympus and attack when they got the signal. **

**We waited until the sun was right in place and then I led my forces to attack. I made a loud shout which was also the signal for the cavalry to attack so Jason's forces couldn't retreat. Jason also charged on us but he could be only at one spot. He chose to fight me, honorable, but I think it was futile. He summponed his spear while I summoned Riptide.**

I lauged when I saw his choice of weapon since a spear was useless in close combat. He realized his mistake and changed his weapon to a golden sword. Our swords clashed and we started the battle. I must admit, Jason was skilled in using his weapon. I had underestimated him so he thought he was beating me since I was going easy on him.

**I started attacking more fiercly and he realized it so he was using every bit of strength he had into this fight. We backed off for a minute to rest and I took that time to look around. Jason's forces were in a bad condition. We outnumbered them 2 to 1. Some were slowly surrendering since they knew Olympus could not win from us. **

**Jason retreated and I had Annabeth make a letter urging him to surrender. When I saw it, I approved of it. It went like this, **

**" Jason Grace ,Ruler of Olympus, God of the skies, Son of Zeus  
Even you can see that defeat is your only path. Since I was the one who rebelled against you, for good reasons of course, I feel I should give give you a chance to surrender making less casualties to both sides. Your soldiers, though courageous, are few in numbers. I will treat you as one of the 7 heroes in the war against Gaea, not like a defeated ruler. This will be my last warning since the battle will soon end,  
Perseus Jackson, Ruler of Atlantis, God of the Seas, Son of Poseidon."**

**I sent the letter and told my army to rest while Jason replies.**

****************************************************************************

IMPORTANT SO DON'T SKIP IT!

**Next chapter will probably be the last chapter in this story!**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**Answer in the poll please.  
**


	27. The final chapter

**Percy P.O.V.**

Jason sent a letter of submission after 3 hours. I know it must had been hard to accept surrender but he knows he can not win this war. Jason came out with his guards and bowed down to me saying,  
" Olympus surrenders to you, Perseus Jackson. I, Jason Grace, Lord of the skies, King of Immortals, Ruler of Olympus, Son of Zeus, surrender my city and the leadership of immortals to you."

**I replied, " Very well, let it be known that you are given rank as a commander and I will allow you to still be an Atlantean. But judgement of your crime will be served later in the court of Immortals."  
He led me inside Olympus, all the people there bowing to me. When we reached Olympus, I sat in the throne I made since mine had been destroyed in the reign of Jason. I called Frank and Hazel in. Hazel was the Goddess of Riches.  
" You two have given great service to our parents. Yet you were not made the same rank as us, so seeing that as injustice, I have decided to let you, Frank Zhang, become King of Olympus.( Author's note: Percy is still king. Atlantis is the new capital so he needs someone for Olympus.)**

**There were gasps from the crowd because they were not expecting that announcement. I ignored them and continued,**

**" And Hazel, I make you Queen of Olympus and Frank's wife. You both are also on the Atlantean council.  
**

**They bowed and sat on the new thrones that had appeared for them. Frank's showed a bow and different kinds of animals. Hazel's throne showed a roman sword and all kinds of gold, silver, etc. **

**I told them that we will travel to Atlantis as Lord Chaos was waiting for us in there and I didn't want him angry. I decided we should just teleport all the soldiers and people there since it would takt time to travel there.**

**Jason interrupted me and said,**

" I shall do as you wish, Percy, but I need your permission on something." He took a baby from a servant and showed it to me. " This is ... my... son... Can I let him come live with me ..."

I looked at the baby, he looked strong and kept laughing.

" Permission granted. He looks like he is a good boy. " Jason smiled and bowed.  
************************************************************************

**third person P.O.V**

**The people teleported to Atlantis and went to the palace. There on top were two thrones and Chaos standing in front of them. They all bowed down to him. Then Chaos spoke,**

**" Perseus Jackson has won the battle, Come, my champion and let me have the honor of crowning the greatest demigod and god in history the crown of the Immortals. "**

Perseus went forward and Chaos put a Gold crown on him. He sat on the bigger of the two thrones since Chaos gestured to it.

" Whose throne is the other one, my lord?" Percy asked.

**" Your queen's," Chaos said.  
" Very well, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, will you become the Queen of Atlantis?" Perseus's mother asked.  
" If Lord Perseus will agree, then yes." Annabeth could barely hide her excitement.  
" If you shall promise to be faithful, then I, Lord of Atlantis, accept you, Annabeth Chase, Wisdon Goddess, as my wife, Queen of Atlantis."**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()()()

That's it, people! The story. Right now, it seems like I will have a sequel so follow me if you want to know when the sequel is here. Also, should I have a beta for the next story? That means slower, way slower, updates.


	28. Announcement

**I just wanted to say that I will soon have the new story on after Annabeth Brady proofreads the first chapter.  
I changed the name from The New Rulers of Olympus into The New Immortals**


	29. Read the sequel

**Come on guys, read the sequel to this story on my profile page or click this link:**

** s/8596911/1/The-New-Immortals-Return-of-the-Olympians**

**Remember to review and apply your charectars**


End file.
